Stand-up counterbalanced fork lift trucks are known in the prior art. In one known three-wheel counterbalanced fork lift truck, one or more controllers are located over a battery compartment and a contactor panel is located near an operator compartment. Because the contactor panel is near the operator compartment, the size of the operator compartment is limited.
In another stand-up counterbalanced fork lift truck, one or more controllers are located over a battery compartment. A hydraulic fluid reservoir is mounted to a top corner of a front wall of a battery compartment. The reservoir is positioned to a side of motors for driving wheels of the truck so as not to be located between the drive motors and the front wall of the battery compartment. The drive motors are mounted very near the front wall of the battery compartment so as to block portions of the front wall; hence, preventing other elements from being mounted to those blocked portions of the front wall. Longitudinal axes of the drive motors are vertically oriented.
An improved counterbalanced fork lift truck design is desired wherein the size of an operator compartment is optimized.